


Just Tell Me You Love Me

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Dream and Sapnap tell George everything. Maybe they can be happy together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 396
Collections: MCYT





	Just Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, I just need them all happy
> 
> part of a series.

Sapnap and Dream agreed to tell George everything. They wanted him to know they were together now, because no matter what, he was their best friend and he deserved to know. Dream also needed to confess to George, he was still convinced George didn't love him back, but he wanted to get it off his chest.

They messaged him if he was free to video call, which he very promptly responded with a yes. He was always available to call, especially if he got to see Dream's face at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Sapnap sat beside Dream in front of his monitor.

Dream clutched his chest, he could feel his heart racing. "I'm nervous, what if he doesn't take it well? Are you sure you're okay with this? We can just tell him we're dating and that's it..." Dream spoke fast, trying to get all of his thoughts out.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be fine, and of course I want this, I want you to be happy." Sapnap cuddled into his side, comforting him. 

"But what if you get jealous? Or he does? I don't know how this is going to work." Dream looked frustrated with himself.

Sapnap sighed, "Honestly, we probably will get jealous at some point, but that's okay. We can talk through this, it doesn't have to be perfect right way." He paused before continuing, "Let's not talk about "what ifs", we should just talk to George and see where he stands, okay?"

Dream gave him a small smile, "You're right, thank you. Let's call him." 

Dream brought his hand to his mouse, clicking on George's name and selecting the option to video call. Dream put his hand down, squeezing Sapnap's thigh in reassurance.

George accepted the call, bright smile on his face as always. 

"Hey, what's the special occasion?" 

Dream looked over to Sapnap, who gave him a small nod, urging him on. 

"Sapnap and I wanted you to know t-that um, we're together- I mean like dating." Dream stuttered out the words awkwardly. 

George's face fell, "Oh, I wasn't expecting that." He quickly shook himself out of it, putting a strained smile on, so much different from the one that usually lit up his face. "Wow, you guys finally admitted it huh? About time." He tried to joke to lighten the mood, but his words came out forced. 

"That's not all, George." Dream tightened his hand on Sapnap, summoning up courage. 

"I love you." Dream stared straight into George's dark brown eyes.

George scoffed, "Yeah we're best friends, you say that all the time." 

Dream sighed in frustration, "No George, I love you like I love Sapnap." 

George's mouth dropped opened in shock. "W-what, but you two are dating...?" His words tampered off. 

Dream gave him a soft smile. "Yes, but I've been in love with you for almost as long as I have him. You deserve to know that, even if you don't feel the same way." 

George's cheeks turned a light pink. "Well, it doesn't matter what I feel, you two are happy together." He said sadly. 

Sapnap groaned, "C'mon George, you're not that dumb. If you love him just say it, we'll work it out together." He tried to sound encouraging at the end.

"No, I couldn't come between you guys, it's not my place." George said firmly. 

Even Dream could tell at this point that his feelings were mutual. "George, just tell me you love me." He looked at him with hope in his eyes.

George caved, he couldn't resist Dream's puppy dog eyes. "Okay, I-I love you, too." He felt like a weight had been lifted off his back. "But what now? You two are together, and I'm halfway across the ocean." 

Sapnap spoke for Dream while he celebrated. "You could always move here, and I already told Dream I don't mind sharing." 

George rolled his eyes, "I guess I don't mind either, even if it's with you." 

Sapnap faked gasped, "How dare you?" He said with an over exaggerated voice.

"Hey no fighting with my other boyfriend!" Dream cut in.

Sapnap sighed, "Fine." He dragged out the word. 

George blushed at being called Dream's boyfriend, he liked the sound of that. Sapnap looked at George's red face. Okay, so sharing his boyfriend with a cute guy definitely didn't sound like the worst idea. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah it's all coming together baby


End file.
